


Would You Accompany Me?

by AngstyZebra



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Drowning, Getting Together, Light Angst, Merpeople, Other, Prince Lance (Voltron), Reader-Insert, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: Request from anonymous on Tumblr: "Can you do a story/fic on Lance as Altean prince and his s/o as a mermaid? It could be s/o saving Lance from drowning. Or s/o wishes that she could dance with prince Lance at a ball. Or anything that you want to write. ^_^ Please make it fluffy and romance! ^_^"





	Would You Accompany Me?

You’ve always loved being a mermaid. It meant that you could experience so many things both underwater and on land, since mermaids have the ability to switch between legs and a tail.

Those who live on land, the Alteans, have always lived peacefully with mermaids. So the merpeople knew they had to do something when it was overheard that the Galra, the evil creatures who lurked in the deep sea, had planned to attack the prince’s ship. Word must have gotten out of his return from the diplomatic meeting he had with a kingdom overseas.

You’ve always admired Prince Lance and knew you had to protect him, as well as all of the other Alteans, on the ship that night.

However, by the time you and the other merpeople arrived, the Galra had already struck. The ship was on fire and Galra were surrounding it, going after anyone who dared to jump and swim to shore.

The merpeople fought hard to save as many Alteans as possible, but it was difficult since Galra were fast in the water. You almost didn’t notice when Prince Lance abandoned ship once the fire had consumed the whole deck. Two Galra wet after him instantly, reaching him before you could. They dragged him underwater by the ankle, attempting to drown him.

The Galra didn’t seem to care about anything besides killing as many innocent people as possible, and it was horrifying.

The whole thing was fast and mostly a blur, but you remember the Galra retreating after you put up a tough fight and injured them greatly. You dragged Prince Lance as quickly as possible to the nearest shore, relieved to find him still conscious but coughing up water onto the sand.

When he could finally breathe normally again, he turned to look at you. “You saved me.” he said with an awed look on his face. “Thank you.”

You nodded stiffly, flustered and not knowing what to do now that you were just feet away from your idol. “It’s no problem.” you mumbled shyly.

Prince Lance just smiled softly, looking over your shoulder to the sea. “It looks like the Galra are retreating. It seems like all of the Alteans and merpeople got out okay.” he murmured with a sigh of relief, after hearing victory cheers come from the ocean. He then suddenly looked you directly in the eyes, the grin returning to his face. “Are you Friday night?” he asked.

You frowned a bit in confusion, but nodded anyway. What he said sounded a lot like a common pick-up line, and you knew your cheeks were beginning to heat up at the thought. “Yes, I believe so. Why do you ask?”

“Well, we’re definitely going to have a ball to celebrate, considering how well the diplomatic meeting went. And because of today’s victory, thanks to you merpeople.”

He stood up and walked over to where you were kneeling on the ground, now having legs since you’ve been on land for a few minutes. He held his hand out for you to take. You accepted, and he pulled you up to meet his gaze.

“So I was wondering if… you’d like to accompany me to the ball?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my Tumblr, angstyzebra. Check it out [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra)!


End file.
